


Midnight Cleaner

by MellyHorror



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellyHorror/pseuds/MellyHorror
Summary: Someone has been cleaning the Waverider in the middle of the night, but when they rearrange the kitchen Ray must find out how it is.





	Midnight Cleaner

"I have a chart. There is a chart!” Ray's voice carried down the hallway. Bleary eyed, Zari and Nate made their way into the kitchen. Ray stood before the cabinets, hands on his hips, lips pursed in annoyance. 

Zari and Nate exchanged a look, Zari shook her head and made a beeline to the fridge, “alright Ray, what happened?” Nate asked, regretting it as soon as the words left his mouth.

“Someone rearranged the kitchen. It took me ten minutes to find the spoons!” he motioned to the drawer beside the sink where the spoons now sat, “the kitchen has been the same way. Who moved everything?”

Nate clapped a hand on Ray's shoulder in sympathy and then went to the fridge to get his breakfast. Zari rolled her eyes, taking her breakfast and sitting down at the table, head hanging. Ray was always alert and awake first thing in the morning. She could barely tolerate Gideon most mornings.

Ray was still grumbling about the moved cutlery when Wally and Mick walked in later, Mick making a beeline for the stack of pancakes Zari had left out, “Ray, we know you like cleaning at night but can you please stop rearranging things when you clean? I just got used to where the cups were.” Wally groaned.

“What? I don't clean at night.” Ray frowned, “I thought you had been doing your chore wheels after I go to bed so I stopped correcting you.”

Zari, Nate and Wally all looked away from him, averting their gaze, “No, Haircut, we all just stopped cleaning because of your nagging.” Mick answered around a mouthful of pancakes. Before Ray could ask about it, Gideon called them to the bridge.

-

“Good job out there today guys.” Sara announced as they walked back onto the bridge. She puffed out a huge sigh, looking down at herself in disgust. “I'm going to shower this goo off of me, I hope. Enjoy movie night.” she paused to grin at Mick who grinned back at her. Then she walked away, disappearing down the hallway with a trail of goo following her, shaking it off her hands as she went.

“Well that's gross.” Zari muttered, eyeing the purple goo suspiciously. Thankfully only Sara had managed to get covered in it, “anyways, Mick its your turn to pick the movie. So lets get moving.”

“Finally.” Mick grunted, “Haircut, get the beers and the popcorn with Pretty. I've got the perfect movie.”

Nate rolled his eyes but followed Ray towards the kitchen dutifully. Mick made his way into the movie room, taking the seat in his favorite chair to patiently wait for the rest of the team, and mostly for Ray to return with his beer.

Once everyone was firmly settled in Gideon started the movie, needing no prompting from Mick. He'd had it picked out for weeks as soon as he'd learned of its existence. Zari groaned as soon as the main screen titles appeared, “who told you?” she shot Nate a disappointed look but he held his hands up in surrender.

“The guy gets a statue and a movie?” Ray groaned, “that's not fair.”

“Can it, Boy Scout.”

Quietly, the Legends settled in to watch the tale unfold, most of them actually enjoying at least part of the film. When the first movie ended Mick started another movie, this one a vampire flick from a few years in their future that was thankfully Mick free. 

By the time that was over almost everyone was dozing off, even Mick had let out a snore or two, only to be woken by one of Zari's elbows in his ribs. “It's time for bed.” Nate announced, standing up and stretching his arms above his head. 

“You guys go ahead.” Ray said, grabbing the remote to look for another movie.

“Suit yourself Haircut, but no griping that your tired on whatever mission we end up on tomorrow. Even when the captain yells at you for being a monumental screw up.” Mick muttered, heading out of the room with two unopened beers in hand. Zari watched him go, longing for her own bed but unable to resist the urge to find out what Ray was up to.

“I am going to stay up and find out who keeps rearranging.” Ray announced, catching Zari's look in the TV's reflection.

“Did you try just asking Gideon?” Wally asked.

Ray motioned vaguely toward the ceiling, “I cannot be of any help, Mr. West. Unless you want me to be monitoring all of you at all hours of the night and reporting it to anyone asking, Mr. Palmer, I will remain off after you've all gone to bed for the night like always to do some light updates to the hardware.”

Wally looked perplexed and Ray looked guilty, “Gideon shuts off once the first person asleep has been asleep for at least two hours. Since some of us,” she motioned to Ray, “stay up watching movies and sneaking around to find out whose cleaning.”

“Don't act like you don't want to know.”

“I don't.” Nate shrugged, “So I'm going to bed.” 

“Wally? Zari?” Ray asked hopefully, using his best puppy dog eyes. Zari let out an exasperated groan, “Fine. We'll meet back here in two hours, Gideon will have been shut off by then. I'm going to at least get a shower in.”

Ray beamed, turning back to his movie. Wally settled down beside him with a shrug, grabbing the popcorn from beside Ray. It wasn't like he slept much anyways.

-

Two hours later the Trio was gathered in the kitchen, “it's not likely they'll come back in here. It's already spotless.”

“I know. But we're in here because I've been thinking about where all the dirty areas of the ship are. The engine room-but really only you would even clean that. The Captains office, its always cluttered in there, and the hallway where Sara tracked in the goo.” Ray was saying, pulling out his atom suit.

A breeze blew his hair and Ray blinked, finding Wally a few feet from where he had been before, “actually the hallway is clean now.” Wally offered.

“We don't need to give ourselves away, so no super speed. I'm going to use my suit and check the hallway.”

“What do you need us to do?” Wally asked, “or did you wake us up for moral support?”

“Come on, Speedy. We'll go play video games while we listen to Ray sneak around.” Zari tapped the comm in her ear and walked out of the kitchen, hearing Ray's suit power up and shrink down in her ear.

Ray made his way down the hallway slowly, though he doubt anyone would hear him shrunken down, but he didn't want to run into a rat again either. It was obvious that the goo had been recently cleaned, the floors were shining, sparkling even. The cleaning bots couldn't have done that. 

Following the trail led him into the bathroom. He wasn't expecting who he found. Sara and Mick were both in the bathroom, Mick perched on the counter with a book in his lap and his glasses on his nose. Sara was on the floor, scrubbing away at the shower like it had personally hurt her.

They were deep in the middle of a conversation when Ray flew in, perching in the soap dish. “Guys, its Sara.” Sneaking up on Mick and Sara was hard, doing it on a silent ship was even harder, but thankfully they weren't expecting Ray to fly in in his atom suit.

Are you sure? Zari asked.

“Pretty sure.” Ray answered, “She's scrubbing the life out of the shower as we speak. And Mick is here with her.”

Mick? Wally asked, Are you sure? 

He pressed his comm so the team could hear, “I'm fine, Mick. I don't need to talk to anyone.” Sara was saying, scrubbing furiously at the tile. Mick rolled his eyes, setting his book aside with his glasses and easing off of the counter and walking up to her. He grabbed the brush from her hand and put it in the bucket, kicking it aside, “I don't need to talk, Mick.”

You need to get out of there, Ray. Zari hissed.

“Whatever you need to tell yourself, Blondie. But I think that shower is as clean as it's gonna get.” he grabbed her arm and gently pulled her up off of the floor. Mick was still wearing his boots, but Sara was barefoot, and as annoyed as she was she still had to crane her neck to look up at him.

Ray flinched away from her even though she couldn't see him, Mick however hardly bat an eye at her, “I'm fine.”

“You just turbo cleaned the hall and the bathroom, and last night you rearranged the kitchen.” Mick grunted, “as hilarious as Haircut was this morning, somethings wrong.”

“You offering to be the one I talk to?” Sara retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ray! Wally yelled. But Ray couldn't move. He could heard Zari groaning on the other end.

“I'm more of a punching bag. Maybe you should call your girlfriend, Pantsuit.” Mick suggested, “but you need to let Gideon give you something to sleep. You're not going to help anyone being off your game.”

Her head whipped around to the hallway before her, she reached back and shut the door. Trapping Ray with them, “guys. I can't get out of here...I don't want to spy but she trapped me in here.”

“She's not my girlfriend, Mick, not anymore.” Sara's words were harsh but her tone was anything but, “I don't want to talk Mick.”

“I know Blondie. So you and me are going to the medbay. Gideon's going to give you something to sleep and we're going to bed.”

“I just told you I broke up with my girlfriend and you want to sleep with me, Mick?” Sara's tone was light and playful but her face was anything but. Mick put his arm around her shoulder and led her out of the bathroom. Ray shot out in front of them, zipping into the TV room.

“That seemed...personal.” Wally muttered, disappointed.

“You're right...we shouldn't have. I shouldn't have.” Ray sighed. The three of them headed off to their separate quarters. When Gideon woke them early the next morning for a mission Ray was the last one to the bridge, dark circuses under his eyes.

Sara was beaming the next morning, giving out instructions quickly, “You okay, Ray?”

“Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Had trouble sleeping last night.” Ray muttered.

“Maybe Gideon can give you something tonight. You need to stay behind?” Sara asked, searching his face with the calculating gaze only Sara had. 

“No, I'm good to go, Captain.” 

“Okay. Let's get going team. We've got an anachronism to fix.” with that she turned and led the team off the ship and into 1890.


End file.
